Participants in a teleconference have found it helpful to have a transcript of the teleconference conversation. In the event the audio connection of the teleconference is poor, closed-captioning provides users with the ability to read what is being spoken. In the teleconference context, these closed-captioning services are typically performed by a third party stenography service. The third party stenographer sits in on the teleconference to provide the close captioning and a text transcript of the conversation. However, this may prohibit impromptu calls between teleconference participants, who want a text transcript of the conversation. Additionally, if the participants speak and read different languages from one another, a translation of the transcript and closed-captioning may be required. If the participants are to have a meaningful conversation, it may be necessary to generate the closed-captioning in real time. Adding a third-party translator to a teleconference can increase the complexity and cost of a teleconference to such a point that it would be prohibitive for a casual user to conduct such a teleconference.